A New Hope for Carrie
by T-Rex-1000
Summary: After being asked to the prom, Carrie White suddenly finds herself on a mission with a robotic duo, a scoundrel and his furry alien partner, and a young man with gifts much like hers in a galaxy far, far away. Features the 2013 Carrie movie. Reviews are appreciated.


Hey everybody, here's another Carrie crossover for ya. So far as I can tell, there's only one Carrie/Star Wars crossover on this site which is called **Gentle Soul, Sad Heart** by fanfic author **Bad Ass Female Fighter**. While it had some minor issues, I thought it was great and I enjoyed reading it a lot. Unfortunately, it's currently the only Carrie/Star Wars story on the entire site. Well, today I've decided to change that by adding one of my own. I also wish **Bad Ass Female Fighter** the best of luck in continuing **Gentle Soul, Sad Heart**. You can also check out her other Carrie stories on her page.

One more person I'd like to recommend is **The IDEALLER 1995**. He's made some pretty cool Carrie fanfics and crossovers **CARRIE: Healing the Wounds**, **CARRIE THE HEDGEBAT** and **CARRIE: The Venom Within**. His latest crossover combines the Halloween series with the Hotel Transylvania movies. There really should be more Carrie crossovers with Star Wars, the girl basically has The Force. Anyway, onto chapter one.

A small thunderstorm went on in the night. Inside the small house in which she lived, a teenage girl named Carrie White was sitting on her bed reading a few books that she had picked up from her school library. This particular 17 year-old did not have a good life. For as long as she lived in the small town of Chamberlain, Maine, Carrie had been abused and made fun of by the people around her. At school, she was constantly bullied and laughed at by the other students, especially by a group of popular girls known as the Ultras. At home, it was even worse. She would be berated and sometimes beaten by her fanatically religious mother, Margaret White. She would even lock Carrie inside their kitchen closet whenever she'd supposedly sinned and be made to pray for forgiveness. Recently, the girl had suffered one of the worst humiliations in her entire life. While showering in the girl's locker room at Ewan High School, she had gotten her very first period. Unfortunately, Carrie had never been taught about the menstrual cycle before and as a result, she became very scared and thought she was bleeding to death.

She desperately sought help from the other girls in the locker room, including the Ultras. But to her horror, they only laughed at her and threw multiple tampons on top of the girl as she cried on the tile floor, covered only by a towel. The crowd of girls had also repeatedly chanted "Plug it up!" as the leader of the Ultras, Chris Hargensen, recorded the entire event of her phone, and would later put it on the Internet. After the incident, however, Carrie had discovered something amazing about herself. She found out she could move and manipulate objects around her with the power of her mind. Following some research on this phenomena, Carrie learned that she had an ability called telekinesis. Since then, she continued to read up on this ability and even practiced it at home, moving the books she had gotten on the subject around her bedroom. Soon after this, something unexpected happened. One of the popular boys at Ewan High, Tommy Ross, had asked her to the senior prom, which was exactly a week away. At first, Carrie refused because she thought it was some kind of trick, knowing that Tommy was the boyfriend of one of the Ultras known as Sue Snell, even though he told her that Sue didn't want to go to prom. After she was asked a second time, though, the girl accepted, having been assured by Tommy that he had no bad intentions. What he didn't tell her was that he was asked by Sue to take Carrie instead because she felt guilty for what happened in the locker room and wanted to make it up to her.

After buying some material to sew a dress for the prom, Carrie got back home and told her mom she'd been invited to go by a boy from school. Margaret did not take this well at all and started to rant about how boys were slobbering dogs who only wanted one thing from girls. Carrie, though, was fed up with her crazed ramblings and subdued Margaret with her powers, saying that she was going whether her mom liked it or not. An hour later, Carrie had gone up to her bedroom, gotten dressed into her pajamas and looked over the pink fabric she would use to make a prom dress with. She then put it away and started reading her books on telekinesis. The storm continued on outside and Carrie could hear the raindrops lightly tap the bedroom window's exterior as well as the rest of the house. Soon, however, she began to hear a second and different sound. A faint, hissing sound. Carrie stopped reading and looked around slightly, wondering what it could be. Suddenly, she felt very drowsy, finding it harder and harder to stay awake every minute. Panic started to take hold before the girl finally slumped onto her pillow, staring straight up at the ceiling. Blackness quickly filled her vision and the last thing she saw were the blurry shapes of figures with big heads and long fingers reaching down for her.

A few miles away, deep within a dense forest, a group of blue-skinned, red-eyed aliens, known as duros, were transporting the unconscious Carrie White back to their ship hidden among the trees. As soon as she was out from the airborne sedative vented into her bedroom, the duros secured her and quickly made their way back to their vessel, careful not to be seen by any other humans. This specific group was a scientific expedition team engaged in extragalactic research. They had taken an interest in the planet Earth, located far outside their own galaxy, and only accessible via a wormhole. Once they reached it, the duros set about looking for suitable specimens to obtain and study. Their sites were then set on the human named Carrie White who, to the team's surprise, possessed incredible telekinetic powers. This was something not witnessed in their own galaxy for a long time…not since the Jedi of old. Once they had boarded their saucer-shaped craft, the duros prepared to head back to their galaxy, knowing that they lacked the necessary equipment to study Carrie with. They certainly weren't expecting to find any lifeforms on Earth with such unique abilities. As they traveled through the wormhole back to their home galaxy, the researchers marked the right side of Carrie's neck with a numeral tattoo that read 01074. Afterward, she was placed inside a stasis pod that had the same numerical markings on its lid. Soon, they made it back to their home galaxy and headed towards their research station.

A couple of hours after they arrived, the duros scientists were busy performing tests and gathering data on the sedated girl in their main lab. However, once Carrie was placed back in her stasis pod, the station came under attack by pirate freighters. The station had only minimal defensive capabilities that were quickly disabled by the freighter's weapons. Very soon, the station was boarded and all personnel were killed by the invading pirates who were working for the notorious crime lord, Jabba the Hutt. After the attack ended, the pirates went about plundering anything that could be useful for Jabba's criminal activities. They ended up taking the girl that was found in the stasis pod along with all the data on her from the station's computer. Jabba was soon contacted by the pirates who sent him all the data they acquired on Carrie. The hutt congratulated them on a job well done, giving them half their payment for sending him the information and telling the pirates that they'd receive the other half after handing the girl over to one of his smugglers. Jabba was entertained by the idea of turning this girl into one of his criminal enforcers. Of course, this would require some conditioning at one of his hidden outposts. He decided to have his best smuggler transport her over there across imperial space.

Later, the pirates met up with the smuggler and docked with his ship. They presented the pod containing Carrie to a human with dark hair and a black vest along with his wookiee partner. "Here's what Jabba wants you to ship through imperial space" said the pirate leader to the smuggler. "He said to tell you to make sure that the cargo isn't damaged in any way during the trip, or you'll be hearing from him" he said attempting to intimidate the smuggler. The dark-haired man just rolled his eyes and said "Relax, I haven't failed a job from the hutt before, I'm not about to start today. Just tell him to have my payment ready once I finish it." After the pirates left, the man looked down at the cargo before telling his partner "Alright Chewy, better secure this in the cargo hold." "Rrrmph" grunted the wookiee. Once it was safely stored, the smuggler's ship began the journey across imperial space. Up in the cockpit, the two were busy at the controls. The man then leaned back in his seat, saying "Well, looks like it's smooth sailing from…" Suddenly, an alarm started beeping to his left, causing to quickly sit up and check what it was. "Ah blast, an imperial patrol" he said in worry. "Let's just hope they haven't…" "Unidentified vessel" came a voice from the comm. "You are traveling within restricted space. Shut down your engines and prepared to be boarded." '_Damn'_ thought the smuggler as he and the wookiee could see a far-off imperial cruiser closing in fast through the viewport.

"Chewy, quick, dump the cargo" said the man, panicking slightly. The wookiee growled in protest, but his partner just told him "I know, but it's too risky." Knowing they'd be overtaken soon, the wookiee relented and went to place the cargo into the airlock, where he then jettisoned it out into space. Fortunately, it wasn't noticed by the imperial patrol, which was in the process of docking with the smuggler's ship. Carrie, still unconscious inside the pod, simply floated through space for a while before being picked up by a slaver's ship. The captain, pleased with his find, proceeded to the desert planet Tatooine where he set down near the edge of a spaceport. There, he had his crew start to refuel the ship, but what he hadn't realized was that Carrie's pod was damaged. It had happened during the process of being jettisoned out into space. As a result, the lock had finally stopped functioning and lid slid open. After about 20 minutes, Carrie stirred, woke up, slowly lifted herself out and took in her surroundings. Even though she was somewhat groggy, she was bewildered by the place she found herself in, having never seen the inside of a spaceship or even heard of one. The girl then spotted a ramp that led down into sandy ground. The crew had left it open when they went to refuel the ship. She cautiously walked down it, the planet's hot air quickly smothering her. When Carrie reached the bottom, she looked around to find out where she was…and could not believe her eyes.

There were many crude structures that seemed to be made of rock, but also many strange and bizarre-looking vehicles that Carrie had never seen or imagined before. Some were even flying through the air! She also noticed many people walking about. Some were human, however, the rest were creatures whose appearances were quite shocking to the telekinetic. One looked like it had the head of a fly. Another looked like a half man, half lizard. And one had a sort of ghostly looking face with white skin and elongated black eyes and mouth. '_Wh-where am I_?' Carrie thought to herself in fear, eyes widening at everything she was seeing. Just then, another strange-looking figure appeared from behind a building and walked towards a group of humans. This one ended up frightening Carrie the most. He had pale skin, sharp teeth, devil-like horns sticking out of his bald head and wore a slightly sinister expression. '_No, no, no, no! It can't be!_' the girl thought as she started hyperventilating. She stumbled backwards, turned around sharply and took off into the desert, hoping to get as far away from the horrifying sites as she could. Finally stopping when she felt too tired to keep running, Carrie found that she'd put some distance between herself and whatever that place was. Though, she wanted to be out of site of it completely, so she continued to walk in the opposite direction, into the open desert. It was then that she noticed that there were not one, but two suns in the sky.

'_My God'_ Carrie thought. '_Am…Have I been sent to Hell? Did I die in my room that night_?' This caused her to start crying. '_Why am I here_?' she thought, looking up again. '_What did I do to deserve being sent here, Lord_?!' After a minute of shedding more tears, she resumed her walk. Even though she may be in Hell, she still didn't want to be close those things which the girl took to be demons. It was hours before the spaceport was out of sight and the heat was bearing down on the girl. Very soon, her mouth and throat became dry. Carrie's lips were chapped and she panted heavily. Fortunately, it clouded over some, but it was still pretty hot. It was then she came across the skeleton of an enormous creature resting on one of the dunes. At that moment, she heard some kind of mechanical whirring sound accompanied by soft footfalls. Carrie hid behind the skeleton, peeking her head over to see what was approaching. It looked like a person wearing some sort of gold metal suit that covered his whole body. It walked stiffly as it came up the dune where the skeleton was. It finally stopped, which is when Carrie heard it speak. "That malfunctioning little twerp, this is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way. But he'll do no better" he said in an annoyed tone. Carrie shifted slightly to get a better look at him but ended up pushing a loose bone off the skeleton where it knocked against the skull with a 'plonk' sound. "Oh my!" exclaimed the gold man, whirling around to the source of the noise. Carrie tried to duck away, but he had already spotted her. "Ah, I say, who are you?" the gold man asked. Very slowly, the girl emerged from her spot, a fearful expression on her face. "Wh-what are you?" Carrie asked, shaking a little. "I beg your pardon, madam?" he asked, confused by her question. "Are you lost?" he inquired.

Walking a little closer, the telekinetic instead asked "Cou-could you tell me, am I in…in Hell?" "Uh, ah no, no you aren't. Wherever did you get such a preposterous idea?" Carrie furrowed her brow in confusion. '_Not in Hell? Then where am I_?' The golden man went on. "Well, as to our location, I'm afraid I'm not sure which planet we're currently on." '_Planet_?' Carrie thought, even more confused. "Perhaps introductions are in order. I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations." Going over his strange name in her head for a moment, the girl then hesitantly said "I'm-I'm Carrie. Carrie White. What are you supposed to be?" "Oh, well you see, I am a protocol droid. Did you not know that?" asked C-3PO, wondering how this young girl couldn't have heard of protocol droids before. '_Protocol droid_?' thought Carrie before shaking her head no. So many questions were running through her head right now. The droid then started talking again. "Well, I take it you are lost, as am I." "Yes" confirmed Carrie. "I say" began 3PO "we simply must find our way out of this desert before…" he suddenly stopped, having seen something in the distance. "Wait, what's that?" Carrie looked where the droid had pointed and saw a small dark speck flashing some sort of light.

"A transport" said 3PO hopefully and looked over at Carrie. "Were saved." Carrie wasn't sure what that thing was out in the distance, but she knew that staying out in the desert would be a death sentence. 3PO started calling out to get the object's attention, waving his arms. "Over here! Hey! Help! Help! Please, Help!"


End file.
